Grease Road Trip Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: So many things happened while taking a Road Trip. Confessions, fights, and a lot of romance! Must read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is the most interesting story I have ever wrote! I would like to thank my friends for giving me ideas! So, no negative reviews please!**

One day, the gang were all packing at Putzie's house. They are all planning on taking a vacation to Las Vegas in Kenickie's RV. They all saved their allowances for this trip. They are all going away for about 5 days and come back.

"Got everything?" Putzie asked, and everyone nodded.

Frenchy asked, "Where are Kenickie? And Rizzo?"

Danny replied, "They're on the way French. Kenickie has to go get the RV."

"Why can't we use 'Greased Lightning'?" Jan asked gathering her food together.

"We can't all fit in there with our stuff! Besides, it takes several hours to get there."

Sonny came with bottles of beer and Putzie asked, "Why so much beer?"

"We need something to drink moron!" Sonny replies in a funny tone. Putzie shrugged and gathered his belongings including his emergency tent his dad bought him.

Marty went to ask her boyfriend, "Sonny? Would you be a dear and move my stuff to the rest?"

Sonny nodded but then noticed at least five suitcases behind her.

He asked, "Where the hell are y' going? Away for a year?" He laughs and Marty hits him on the arm. She gave him a dirty look and said, "Just move the stuff."

"Geez! Where the hell is Rizzo and Kenickie?" Doody asked shouting.

Frenchy replied, "They should be here any minute now."

"Uhhhh... I don't they should be here any minute now. They're here!" Putzie points to the RV coming to park in the driveway.

They all whoop because the RV looks so brand new and they're all excited about it.

Kenickie honks his horn and Rizzo shouts, "Are we just gonna stand here?! Pack it up!"

They all went and packed all of their belongings into the RV.

Sonny had to take Marty's luggage again and as soon as he drops everything, he looks at Marty with a dirty look and says, "You're welcome."

Kenickie asked his best friend, "Hey Danny? Do you think maybe you can drive this thing? I mean, I don't know how to drive it. And you have really good eyesight because the headlights of the RV don't work."

Danny looked at him for a moment and nods. He goes to the seat and starts driving as the boys scream, "ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!"

The gang looks around at how cool the RV is and looks like. Though it has the drivers seat and a passengers seat in the front, but it also has a little main room with a long couch, a mini fridge and a mini microwave and a table booth. It also has a mini bathroom at one side in the middle, and on the other side is a triple decker bunk bed. And finally, in the back is the bedroom with a large bed and a closet.

"Hey! Did you get the wrong RV! I mean this thing I neat!" Sonny shouts and Kenickie says, "I spent my allowance on it! Hope you all would like it!"

"Geez! How much on the allowance?" Marty asks, "This might've cost hundreds of dollars."

Kenickie replied, "I had a wonderful job."

They all soon ended up on the highway and they start doing their usual things. Like, Marty kept looking in her compact mirror to see if she doesn't have pimples. Jan sat in a chair eating twinkies. Putzie reads a comic book. Doody plays on his guitar. He'd been strumming the same four chords over again which is getting on the other's nerves.

"Dood! Will ya stop! You've been playing that for an hour!" Sonny shouts. "If you keep on going, I'll throw it out the window!"

He puts the guitar down and Kenickie relaxed in the passengers seat sighing, "Ahhhh... Peace and quiet..."

There was silence until a chewing noise was heard. They all looked at Jan who has a mouthful of twinkie and chips she found.

She looked at them staring at her and then asks, "What?"

An hour later, they stopped at a drive-in diner they found in the exit and were now ordering a ton of food which is part of the supply.

"Marty. You're gonna have to get the food. I can't park the RV!" Danny shouts as he tries to park, but there are stupid cars in the way honking.

She sighed and put her diary aside and then got up from the table booth and left to go get the food the others request.

"Get me double!" Jan shouts after her.

Sonny sat down in the booth and looks to see Marty's diary sitting there. He doesn't know if he should read it or not. Marty likes and trusts him. But one little detail should be interesting.

He combed his hair before opening the diary and read the first entry.

"Dear Diary…" He read aloud.

It took like twenty minutes to get the food, and the gang were hungry, bored and impatient. But Doody and Putzie were reading along with Sonny laughing. Then Sonny looks at the latest entry and read aloud.

"Dear Diary, sorry I haven't been writing very much. I have been busy dating the hottest guy I know for the past few weeks. He's the greatest of all boyfriends I have dated. I have some words to say about this guy. I-"

And that was where she stopped writing before getting the food.

"Who has she been dating the past few weeks?" He asked and the guys shrugged and combed their hair. Sonny frowned. Marty always tell him everything. But she never told him about the guy she's dating.

A minute later, the door opened. Sonny immediately closed her diary and moved it back where it was like nothing happened.

Marty came in with at least four bags of the food she bought.

"ABOUT TIME!" Doody shouted and Putzie ran to get it and brought it to Jan like a kind gentlemen he is.

Sonny just sat there with a frown and then stood up and walked out with a huff.

Marty looked at him and asks, "What's with him?"

The others just started to eat like animals not replying. Marty gave them a disgusted look and went out the door following Sonny.

"Sonny! Sonny! Please talk to me!" She caught up to him and touched his shoulder.

He shouted, "Why!? Why didn't you tell me?! You tell me everything!"

Marty asked suddenly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean 'I have been busy dating the hottest guy I know for the past few weeks'. Spill the beans! I know you're dating someone behind my back!"

She took in those words and asked slowly remembering where it came from, "You read my diary?"

Sonny only replied, "Just one small detail…"

Marty squealed whining, "Why did you do that? That's the invasion to my privacy!"

"WHO ARE YOU DATING? WHO?!" Sonny screamed and then says cooly since she doesn't answer, "So.. That's the way it's gonna be huh? First Vince Fontaine. Now this?" Then Sonny walked back in the RV angry. Marty stood there trying not to be in tears. Soon Frenchy came out and asked, "Marty? What's wrong?"

"Can we go in the bedroom and talk?"

Frenchy nodded wrapping an arm around her friend walking her back into the RV.

An hour and a half later, Danny continues driving while Sandy sits with him. Kenickie and Rizzo went to the bedroom to make out for a little while. He promised her they would do it. Doody sat really bored since he can't play guitar anymore. Frenchy went to the bathroom to fix the medicine cabinet. Sonny read his comic book in the table booth and is completely interested in it ignoring Marty while she sat in a chair writing more letters to her "people" really upset. Jan and Putzie are both taking a nap on the couch after eating a couple drive-in hamburgers and fries. Even Jan still hasn't finished her burger that's still in her hand.

Sandy looks out the window and then says to her boyfriend, "Oh Danny! I can't wait! This is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah Sandy! Before you know it, you'll be having a romantic dinner with me in the hotel restaurant! And then going up into a huge room in the suite. And we're gonna make out..."

Sandy just smiles picturing it and said, "I can't wait. But I was kind of interested in the nature. The sights, the animals, the great outdoors."

His face turns scared for a moment and then Sandy asks, "Are you alright?"

He shook out of it, nodded and kept on driving. Suddenly they hit traffic which may take all evening to get through.

He groaned, "I did not expect this... It'll take days to get out... Ugh... We're gonna have to spend the night somewhere."

Sandy says looking out the window, "Oh look! There's a rest stop!" She pointed to the sign that says "Camp."

Danny frowned then shrugged in agreement. Kenickie came back and asks, "Hey! What up with the traffic?"

"It got jammed. We gotta spend the night somewhere!"

Kenickie sighs, "Alright." Then he announced to everyone, "Alright everyone! We gotta spend the night at a rest stop. We're in a traffic jam and we can't stay here all night. Besides, the headlights on this thing doesn't work."

Jan who awoke looked at her hand which has a leftover burger in it, then shrugged and eats it. Putzie woke up and stretches.

Marty asks finishing up her letters, "Is there a hotel nearby?"

Kenickie looked at her for a moment and then asks, "You do realize that we have beds in this RV?"

Marty just shrugs.

Danny drives carefully to the exit and then parked the car by the top of the hill of the forest as it turns dark.

The gang sat together sharing more burgers and fries talking to each other like old times.

"Alright!" Kenickie announces as they gang have a lighthearted conversation when Danny stopped in the camp parking lot by the forest.

"Ok! So since we're all about to go to bed in a few hours, we all have to decide on which bed are we using tonight. So me and Rizzo are actually going to be taking the bed in the back."

The rest groaned. "I knew it..." Sonny mumbled.

Kenickie continues, "There is a three bunk bed on the side. Who's gonna sleep in them?"

Marty raises her hand, "I would because I wanted a single bed. And it looks comfortable."

Frenchy gave in and raised her hand. Soon Sonny did as well.

Kenickie continues, "Alright then. And there's also going to be a sofa bed. Who wants to take that?"

Danny immediately said yes and Sandy looked at him for moment and agreed.

Doody asks, "What about me? Where will I sleep?"

Kenickie says, "There's the driver's seat. Or a window day bed."

"I'll sleep on it." Doody says taking the window day bed.

"Hey... What about me and Putz?" Jan asked.

Kenickie replies rolling his eyes, "Just sleep on the floor.."

Putzie looked at Jan and then says, "I hope it's comfortable..."

Planning to make out some more, Kenickie went back in the room to find Rizzo in bed reading a book.

"Betty Rizzo!" He shouted her first name. Rizzo immediately sat up looking at him explaining, "This is not what it looks like…"

Kenickie smiles widely as if he can't believe it. "Betty Rizzo! My Betty Rizzo is reading a book!"

Rizzo immediately shouted, "I was bored. So I wanted to read an interesting romance novel. It suddenly became... interesting."

He asked looking at the title, "The Blessing?"

"I don't love it!" Rizzo shouted and then says giving in, "It kinda interests me."

Kenickie smiles not believing and then kisses her on the lips. Rizzo kissed him back and then put the book back to the nightstand.

"Please don't tease me." Rizzo pleaded and Kenickie said, "I won't. Anyways I thought we can spend more quality time together..." He wraps his arm around her and then kisses her. Then their little love session began as Kenickie turned off the lights.

Sandy asked the gang as they all play cards. "Has anyone seen Danny?"

They all shook their heads.

Doody spoke up, "He's outside."

"Thanks Doody." Sandy took her jacket and went out the door to see Danny looking around and guarding at the same time.

"Danny. What are you doing?" Sandy asks as she approached her boyfriend.

Danny stood there replying, "I'm hoping that there are no bears are around or anything. Or any raccoons." He shivered a little to that word.

"Oh Danny. It's just a vacant forest! There's no bears or raccoons."

"Please don't say that word." Danny begged and then sighed, "Sorry. I just had a horrible flashback."

Sandy asked, "If something's wrong! Tell me!"

Danny looked at her for a moment refusing, but then sighed and sat down on the steps by the door and then started explaining.

"Ok, so when I was ten, I was sleepin' on my bed. My old man was drunk and left the door open by mistake. I heard something and then I opened my eyes feeling something on top of me and then I turned on the light immediately and noticed it was a raccoon sitting on my bed. I screamed and the raccoon just sat there lookin' like it's planning to eat me! I ran out of bed trying to get away, but it followed me. And I stood watching till it ran up and scratched my leg. It was downright painful that I took a knife and stabbed that animal."

Sandy gasped with shock. She says slowly, "Really?"

He nodded. "And as soon as it died. I woke my old man who was sober. He rushed me to the ER to get stitches. It was horrible. So whenever anybody says raccoons, it makes me immediately flashback. Even when I said that, I try to forget all about it."

Sandy nodded understanding, "That's ok to be scared. I'm scared of animals like that too!"

Danny gave her a small smile and then says, "Yeah... I hardly told anyone about it because I was embarrassed and-"

Sandy listens and notices an animal coming toward them.

"Danny."

"I just wanted to hide because I'm tough. Not a goody goody like you once were. Oh! No offense! And-"

"Danny."

"I know. I'm a coward! Please forgive me!"

"Shhh! Danny! Danny! Look!" Sandy shushed and pointed at something.

Danny slowly turned and thought it was a raccoon, but then looked down to see a baby bunny sitting there next to him.

"Hey..." Danny greets, "How's it happenin?" He looks at Sandy and smiled and then back to the bunny and joked, "Or how's it 'hoppinin'?"

Sandy giggles. She has never seen Danny being so nice. Normally he would scare it away like a tough greaser he is.

The bunny hopped and stayed still right near them.

"Uhh... Sandy? Why didn't he get scared. Or run away?"

Sandy shrugged. "I think I know what he came here for. I'll be right back." She stood up and went inside. A few seconds later, she came back with a baby carrot from a bag and Danny took it from her hand. He held it out gently to the bunny and it came close till it nibbles on it.

Sandy smiles at the cuteness. She has never ever seen this side of Danny Zuko all her life. Well... Maybe at the beach. But now it's different.

After the bunny finished nibbling, it hopped all the way to Danny's leg and nuzzled. Danny gasped for a moment, and then relaxes.

"What happened to the Danny Zuko who hurt my feelings at the bonfire?" Sandy asked with a tear in her eye. This time, it's a tear of happiness and amusement.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. That was then. This is now. We moved on."

The bunny doesn't stop nuzzling and Sandy asked, "I wonder where his parents were. He seems to be in love with your leg." She laughs.

Danny says as he pet it, "He's not scared or running away or anything."

Meanwhile inside the main room of the RV, the rest of the gang were playing cards. Sonny still refused to talk to Marty.

Doody asks, "C'mon Sonny! You can't hate Marty forever! Can ya?"

Sonny ignored him and heard Doody sigh and continue to play.

"Hey Jan?" Putzie looked at his girlfriend who has a sad face. "Are you ok?"

Jan sighs wearily, "I'm ok. Just really tired. I actually ate several burgers along the way. They make me stuffed, and so sleepy that I took an hour nap." She lays her head on Putzie's shoulder.

"How several?" Marty asked, and Jan replied, "Around six."

Frenchy looks at Doody's watch and rubbed her eyes. "Come to think of it. I'm actually tired too."

"Yeah. Let's go to bed." The guys stood up and Jan stayed behind to clean up a little.

Marty came to the door Danny and Sandy are at and says to them, "We're gonna go to bed. Just to remind you."

Danny said, "Ok." Marty nodded and went inside.

Sandy got up and then asks, "Are you coming Danny?"

Danny replies still petting the bunny, "I'll be coming in a minute."

Sandy smiles knowing what he's up to. "Danny. I know what your thinking. But we can't keep him. Kenickie will kill us when there is...you-know-what in the RV."

Danny looked at her with puppy dog eyes and then sighed giving in. "Fine..."

Sandy walks in and Danny says goodbyes to a bunny and then it finally hopped away. A few feet away from them is a big bunny sitting there. Danny smiled at the sight and then got up and went inside.

Sonny was about change out of his clothes, but then realized his pajamas were in the bedroom. He cursed and then went to knock open the door to the dark.

He groped for the light switch and turned it on. He saw a huge lump underneath the covers of the bed.

Rizzo asked yawning after their little session. "Kenicks? Who turned on the lights?"

Kenickie rustled the sheets and looked to see Sonny standing there. He immediately noticed he took the sheets off his whole half of the body and immediately covered them. Rizzo screamed and tried to cover her whole body as well.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kenickie shouted angrily.

Sonny replied stammering, "I left my pajamas here. Hand them over."

Kenickie looked at Rizzo who sighed and turned over to the edge of the bed and pulled out Sonny's bag and threw it at him with a dirty look.

"Thank you!" Sonny said.

"Get out!" Kenickie shouted. Sonny gave him a dirty look and mutters, "Have fun with your chick." And he closed the door.

Kenickie turned to Rizzo and asks in a calm tone, "Where were we?"

She got up with a blanket wrapped around her and turned off the lights. She turned around and went back to bed.

Later that night, everyone were just going to bed. They all bid goodnight to each other and then they all go to different places in the RV to sleep in. Rizzo and Kenickie of course, took the bedroom the back of the RV. Sandy and Danny take the sofa bed behind the driver's seat. Marty, Frenchy, and Sonny took 3 bunk beds on the side of the RV. Doody took the window bed on the other side of the RV. Putzie and Jan take the blankets and pillows and lay on the floor.

There is not a sound in the RV except for snores, and sounds of tossing and turning, and some sleep talking or mumbling. But two lovers are still awake.

"Hey Jan? Are you asleep yet?"

"No..."

"Neither am I." Putzie sat up and winced, "Ow. My back. God! I hate the floor!"

Jan whispers, "This is so uncomfortable... What are we gonna do?"

Putzie thought for a moment and then says, "You know what? I think I still have my emergency tent in my backpack. Maybe it is an emergency."

Jan immediately squeaks, "That's a good idea!"

Putzie got up and went to get his backpack and then opened the door. Jan got up as well, and took her blankets and pillows too.

"Shhhh..." Jan shushed and whispered, "Don't wake them up!"

"I won't."

Putzie went near the RV just to stay close. Jan went back inside to find a lantern just in case. He set the tent up and then sighs wiping his forehead. "Ain't this lovely?" He stretched.

Jan came back and gasped quietly in surprise. "Will it fit?"

"Just the two of us!" Putzie smiled and put blankets in the tent and Jan put pillows in there. They both set up and Jan went underneath the blanket and laid down next to him.

"What do you think?" Putzie asked zipping up the tent so no bugs or chill would enter.

Jan replied with a long yawn, "It's so quiet. No sounds. Nothing. Just night sounds..." She yawned again and closed her eyes cuddling by him.

"Nighty night Putzie..."

He felt her nuzzle into him with her head on his shoulder sighing contently before finally going to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead while stroking her dark hair, and then closed his eyes yawning also. "Sleep tight Jan..."

The next morning back in the RV. Kenickie felt kisses waking him up. Rizzo kissed his face and down to his neck.

"Oh Betty... Betty..." He murmured before opening his eyes. "Bett-y!"

Rizzo says, "Let's get out of here!"

Kenickie got up, got dressed and woke everyone. "Hey! Wake up you lazy bones!"

A mini door of the bunk bed opened and Marty poked her head out. "Will you shut the hell up! I'm sleeping!"

Frenchy shouted from her bunk, "Yeah! I was dreaming about an inspirational hair style and you woke me up.

"We're getting outta here!" Kenickie announced as the gang rubs their eyes or turning over. "The longer we do this, the more days we have till we reach Vegas. Get up!"

Danny sits up and groans. Sandy yawned in her sleep and turned over.

He shakes her, "Sandy... We gotta get up... We're headin' out.."

She opens her eyes frowning and then eventually got up. Sonny came out looking so grumpy, Frenchy's hair is a mess and Marty went to the bathroom sounding cranky.

Sonny came and knocked on the door. "Marty! I really have to go! Do ya have to be in there for so long?!"

Marty shouts back, "Go outside to do it! And I don't care if it's raining or anything." This is never going to end...

He huffed and then says to Kenickie, "You should've asked for at least two johns on this stupid RV!"

Kenickie shrugs as Sonny slammed the door and walked outside.

After everyone got dressed which took long, Kenickie asked, "Hey where's Jan? And Putzie?"

Sonny came back in and says nervously, "Guys. I think we've been followed."

"What? By who?" Doody asked also nervous.

Sonny pointed outside to the tent nearby.

Kenickie look at it for a moment and realizes it's familiar. "Oh. That's Putzie's tent! I guess they slept outside!"

He stepped out of the RV and went to the tent which is all zipped up. He opened the zipper and wakes them. "Wake up ya lovebirds! We're movin out!"

A reply he got was nothing.

Kenickie tries again and still didn't work. Putzie was snoring and drooling, and Jan's hair is a tangled mess while she sleep talks about food.

Getting annoyed but amused, he gives the guys a devilish smile and then screams, "WAKE UP AND GET IN THE RV! THERE'S A FREAKING MAN-EATING BEAR COMIN'!"

Then instantly, Putzie ran out of the tent screaming and Jan did the same. They both ran into the RV screaming while the guys howl with laughter.

Kenickie laughs his ass off and Putzie and Jan both look at him with non amusement.

"I had to." Kenickie admits. "We're leaving."

Soon the gang were busy doing things while Danny drives. Kenickie sits in front with him. Frenchy sits in the bedroom and fixes her hair and then Sandy's. Marty sits at the table booth reading a few magazines. Doody and Sonny were talking while drinking beer. Jan sits on one side of the couch eats a bag of chips with the dip she found which made her really happy. And Putzie is taking a nap on the other side of the couch.

Rizzo continues to look at the map telling which way to go.

Danny continued to drive the RV until they ended up by the Grand Canyon national park.

Danny suddenly asked after he parked the RV, "Wait. Kenickie? Didn't you say we'd end up in Vegas in a couple hours?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well... I think we're in Arizona by the grand canyons..."

The gang including Putzie who woke up went to look out the windows to the interesting looking red rocks.

"Didn't any of you see the Arizona sign?" He asked. And they all shook their heads.

Kenickie asked his girlfriend, "Rizz? Aren't you looking at the map correctly?"

"I have been. I mean we should end up there by now."

Danny takes the map and looked at it and then shouts, "We drove too far! Thanks a lot Rizzo! Now we're lost!"

Rizzo immediately snaps back, "Now wait a minute! I have been looking really closely to the map! It ain't my fault!"

"Well, ya haven't looked close enough!" Danny yelled.

Kenickie who is shocked tries to calm Danny down defending his girlfriend. "Woah! Don't yell at her! She's just trying her best!"

Danny shouts, "How come your on her side?!"

"Because she's my girlfriend! And when she does something, I always say she does a great job!"

"And you never said that to me even though I'm your best friend!"

The whole hostile conversation made the gang look shocked and then Danny got up and stormed out the door and slammed it angrily. Sandy got up and was about to get to the door and Frenchy grabs her hand.

"I think it's best for him to be alone..." Frenchy gives Sandy a small smile and sat down again.

Kenickie sat there with angry tears. He wipes them and Rizzo hugs him.

Rizzo says soothingly, "Let's drive away from Zuko and leave in the dust."

Sandy overheard and said worried, "We can't leave him there!"

"Oh! So your taking his side because you love him?" Rizzo says angrily.

Sandy retorts back, "It ain't his fault you know! It was actually your fault."

The gang looks at her shocked at what she just said.

"If you love him so much! Why doncha join him?"

Sandy defends herself and shouted, "Fine! I'll go! Who's with me?"

Frenchy immediately raised her hand and Jan raised her hand too. Putzie looked at her for a moment and gave in raising his hand. So far it was half of gang who chose different sides. Sonny, Doody, and Marty stays with Rizzo and Kenickie.

Frenchy asked Doody, "Why do you want to be with them Doody?"

He replied, "I happen to be Kenickie's new best friend!"

"You care for him more than me?" Frenchy asked on the verge of tears, and then went to slap Doody. "We're done!" She shouts and went to get her things. Doody who was shocked by the slap just sat there suddenly depressed.

They packed everything including Putzie's tent and went out to find Danny sitting by the cliff watching the view.

Sandy came behind him to hug. He didn't refuse her touch because he actually knew it was his girlfriend coming behind him.

Soon Frenchy, Putzie, and Jan hugged Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the RV, Sonny asked, "How about we drive away from them and leave them there?!"

Kenickie who felt better replied, "But I don't know how to get out of here! It could take a long time to get home from this point. Besides, Jerko has the map!"

Meanwhile Putzie sets up the tent again and Jan took out her bag which is filled with so much food that they need though Danny is highly impressed with Jan's survival skills. Sandy and Danny went to look around for firewood and came back with it. Their campsite is only a couple feet away from the RV.

It soon turned dark back at the RV, Doody and Marty were eating odd looking plates they found in the fridge.

Marty took a few bites and then gagged. "I can't eat this!" She pushed the plate forward. "I can't believe Jan raided the fridge."

"And the pantry," Doody finished sadly and put his head in his hands. The reason why he's sad is because he started to miss Frenchy.

Rizzo cheered Kenickie up by smoking and making out with him in the bedroom. Kenickie who felt better thought "who needs Danny! I got everything I need!"

Sonny looked out the window to the little campsite and laughs, "Like they ain't gonna survive out there!"

At the mini campsite by the cliff, Frenchy, Danny, Sandy, Putzie, and Jan were gathered around the small campfire.

Sandy sat next to Danny with a blanket around each other and she lays her head on his shoulder. Frenchy sits on the other side of Danny in tears. Putzie and Jan were also sitting together with a blanket wrapped around them.

They were all roasting marshmallows and having other snacks.

Putzie broke the silence, "Ya know what? I think i kinda love this. Camping in the grand canyons. What a great experience!"

Sandy nodded in agreement. "I agree. I never camped out here before. In fact, I've never camped out far from my backyard!"

"Me neither." Jan said as she put three marshmallows on sticks and started roasting them.

"Yeah you have." Putzie said to her, "Last night. Remember?"

Jan thought for a moment and then says, "Oh yeah!" Then they laugh.

Danny just smiled and let's Sandy cuddle into him.

Putzie took his burned marshmallow and put it with a piece of chocolate with a graham cracker and said to his girlfriend, "I love you when you brought food for us!"

Jan smiles in reply and started to eat her toasted marshmallows.

Frenchy started to cry and Jan asks, "Frenchy? What's the matter?"

Frenchy replied her voice breaking, "I can't believe Doody doesn't care anymore. I hate him! So much!"

Danny wraps his arm around her and pulled her close as she sobs. Jan wiped her hand on her shirt and then hold's Frenchy's hand.

Sandy says, "We'll never get to Vegas. Or even worse. We'll never get home."

"Yeah." They all sighed and looked down.

Jan suddenly looked up and asked, "Y' still have the map Danny?"

He nodded and handed her the map. Jan used another marshmallow on the stick and set it on fire. Then she lifted it over the map so she can see better.

"Ok. So the sun was over there" she pointed to the dusk in the west. "And it is..." She looks at her wrist realizing she doesn't have a watch and then took Putzie's wrist watch. "7:38 at night. That would mean that the sun heads over there in the west, and according to the map," she points to the north west which is dark. "If we go that way, we'll end up in Vegas."

Then she looked at everyone around her with their eyes wide and jaws open. Including Frenchy's who has stopped crying.

"How did you know this stuff?" Danny asked.

Jan replied slowly, "It came to me... Ok! My uncle was an astronomy teacher in a high school! He gave me a telescope for Christmas!" She confessed. "Please don't laugh."

Affectionately, Putzie planted a kiss on her forehead as Danny comments, "We kinda actually need help right now... And if we didn't have you, we would've found a way! Thanks Jan!"

"Yeah," Frenchy agrees, "We're not gonna laugh at you!"

Jan only smiles, her cheeks turning red.

Back in the RV, Doody and Sonny we're playing goldfish with a deck of cards Sonny bought. Everytime they play, Doody ends up losing each time.

"Goldfish!"

"Goddammit!"

Sonny laughs and Doody asks, "Can we play something else, like poker?"

"We can't. We don't have any money."

"Ah, forget it." Doody angrily gets up and turns away from him. "I have better things to think about." Then he walks into the bathroom.

Marty asked Sonny finally talking to him because it became serious, "He misses French. Does he?"

"Are you kidding?" Sonny asked. "Frenchy doesn't miss him. So now they don't love each other anymore. Now he's happy!"

"Well, he sure doesn't sound like it." Marty says as they hear sounds of gasps and sniffles coming from the bathroom.

"Call it a night?" Sonny asked putting his cards away.

Marty sighs sadly, "Yeah." She gets up from the couch and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Uh... Doody? Um... We're going to bed. You can come out when you want to. I'll set up the sofa bed for you." The replies she got was "ok." And more sniffles.

She went and set up the sofa bed and Doody came out not making eyes contact with anyone and went to lay down on it. Marty placed a blanket over him and gave him a pillow. Sonny went into the bathroom and came back in his pajamas.

"Things will get better Doody. I promise." Marty assures him. "Get some sleep. It'll make you feel a lot better."

"Yeah." Sonny holds his hand and rubs his thumb. Marty was about to go to the bathroom and then Doody asked, "Stay with me?"

Marty asked not hearing him, "What?"

Doody but his lip and tears rush down his face. "I honestly miss Frenchy. I missed having her by me. Can you two stay with me? I mean, your the only friends I have. And playing cards together wasn't the same without Putzie." Then he broke down into tears.

Marty replied softly, "Sure we'll stay with you. I'm gonna get into by nightgown, and then I'll come to bed." She smiled gently and then left.

Sonny hugs Doody in a friendship type of way, and Marty came back and hugs him too as he sobbed.

In the bedroom, after the two made out, Kenickie fell asleep and Rizzo watches over him thinking about all the things that have happened.

Kenickie inhaled and opened his eyes adjusting and then he smiled, "Hey babe."

Rizzo hugged him and Kenickie sighs sadly.

"Ya still thinking about him?" She asked.

Kenickie nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, Danny's my best friend. Well... was..."

Rizzo kisses him and said, "Forget about these jerks, we still have Sonny, Doody, and Marty! We'll always have them!"

"Yeah." Kenickie said. At least the half is still around.

Meanwhile at the mini campsite the fire started to die down. Frenchy started to feel a little bit better and then she grew tired that she fell asleep an hour ago with her head on Danny's lap. Sandy already sleeping in his arms, and Jan is on the verge of falling asleep while staring at the fire until it dies.

"Zuko, look!" Putzie points up to the stars. "I have never seen this many all my life!"

"Wow…" Danny looks surprised. He looks down at Sandy and whispers, "You know what? I think I'm staring to like the nature. It's pretty nice."

Putzie says, "You never liked nature?"

"Until last night. I met a rabbit. And I didn't scare it away." He chuckles at the memory before looking up at the stars again.

Jan who's been looking at the stars whispers to Putzie, "This is really romantic… You, me, watching the stars… With our friends..." Then she kisses him on the cheek.

Putzie returned a kiss by planting it on her lips. Jan stared at him shocked. She never gotten a kiss like that before. It was actually her first kiss.

"What's wrong?" Putzie asked looking at a shocked face.

Jan smiles and then asks awkwardly, "Can we maybe… Y' know? Do it again!"

Putzie wraps his arm around her and they both shared a kiss. Danny who's been watching the couple, he looks down to Sandy again while wrapping her in a blanket.

It soon got really cold out. Jan started shivering and Putzie wraps two blankets around her and pulling her close. Sandy is quite warm in Danny's embrace while he smokes. But Frenchy was shivering in her sleep.

"Hey Putz?" Danny asked, "Can you put a blanket on Frenchy? She seems to be cold…"

Putzie replies, "Maybe we should go in the tent. It's probably late.

Danny whispered to Putzie putting out the cigarette, "What time is it?"

He replied carefully looking at his watch. "Uhhhhh… It's around 9:30 now. Should we turn in?"

Danny nodded and then shook Sandy to wake her up. "Hey babe. I'm sorry I had to wake you, but we're going inside."

Sandy opens her eyes for a second and then cuddles into him once more closing her eyes and Danny stops her. "Let's go inside then you can go back to sleep."

She nodded and slowly got up and went into the tent while Danny puts Frenchy on the ground with another blanket as a pillow for a moment. Putzie took Jan by the hand and she got up before going in the tent. Danny took the lantern and put it in to illuminate.

Danny came back out to Frenchy who's still laying outside. He came and touched her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey French? We're turning in so come inside."

Frenchy looked up and nodded. Danny took her hand and led her inside and they all lay down comfortably. Though the tent is too small. It would fit two people, but when it comes to five, they would have to use each other as a pillow. Even Danny doesn't even mind about it when Sandy is on top of him. Soon the tent went dark.

Back at the RV, Marty and Sonny were having a small quiet conversation while Doody slept in their embrace.

Then Doody opened his eyes and then ran to the bathroom and came back breathing heavily.

Marty asked him, "What was that?"

"I threw up. Every time I get my worse nightmare, my stomach gets all...sick inside..."

Marty says soothing him. "That's because you ate the horrible food we found in the mini fridge."

Sonny asks changing the subject, "What's the nightmare about?"

He replied, "We all kept on fighting. And it was bad. Frenchy never wanted to see me again. And... Then I woke up feeling awful."

He turned a little pale and then Sonny immediately picked up a waste basket that's near him so Doody can hunch over it, but Doody breathes deeply, "I'm ok now. I'm good."

Marty suggests, "Why don't you lay down? Just to rest your stomach?"

Doody nodded obeying and then lies down. "This isn't right. I really miss Frenchy. But I don't even think she misses me!" His tears fall. "Neither the rest of the gang!"

Marty immediately hugged him and rocked him. Sonny hugged them both as well.

Doody's cries softened and then they soon heard him snoring. They were really thankful he fell back asleep. As they were both about to lay down with him, Sonny broke small silence.

"I kinda miss Putzie. I mean the five-man band is just not the same." Sonny says sadly.

Marty sighed and whispers, "I miss Frenchy too, and Jan. And Danny. And Sandy."

Sonny nodded agreeing and then has an idea, "How about first thing in the morning, we would go talk to them?"

Marty liked the idea and nodded. He looked down to Doody who is mumbling Frenchy's name in his sleep. "I really hate to see him really sad..." She said feeling bad.

Sonny laid down next to him on the sofa bed and then closed his eyes. "So do I..."

Marty laid down to with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Marty?"

She looks at him in question as Sonny apologized, "I'm really sorry I read your diary. I'm just really really curious about all this. Since we're a couple now, I just wanted to know-"

"That's ok." Marty says closing her eyes. "The guy I was writing recently is actually about you!"

"Really? About me?" Sonny asks, "Wow!"

Marty smiles saying closing her eyes, "You are the best guy out of all the guys I dated the past few years!"

Sonny took that complement replying, "I love you Marty."

"I love you too…"

Hours later back at the tent, Putzie felt something hit him and he opened his eyes. He looked around to see Jan awake tossing and turning next to him crying.

"Jan?" Putzie sat up gathering his girlfriend into his arms, "What's the matter? Huh?"

Jan had tears rushing from her eyes and gasped softly while crying, "It was horrible! Putzie it was horrible! I had an awful dream where we were all fighting and fighting till all of us split up not wanting to see each other again for the rest of their lives!" Then she broke down shaking.

Putzie rocked her shushing softly tears coming to his eyes as well. "It's ok. We're all still together. You, me, Danny, Frenchy, and Sandy."

She shook her head and hiccuped, "It's not the same..."

"Is everything ok?"

They both looked to see that Danny woke up, and then Sandy did.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Putzie replied calming down his girlfriend who can't stop sobbing. "It's that we were all still feuding until we split."

Sandy looked at Danny for a moment and then came to Jan to rub her back. Danny stayed behind watching.

After a few minutes, Putzie asked softly, "Feeling better?"

Jan nodded slowly. He says, "Now go back to sleep."

She shook her head, "No way. I'm not gonna have that in my head again. Besides, I'm not even tired." Then she yawned sleepily.

"Are you sure? You look so tired.." Sandy said.

Well she is... She just refuses to sleep.

Jan sighs, "Yeah... But I just can't sleep. I don't want a dream like that."

Putzie asked, "How about a story?"

Then Danny has an idea. "Wait. I got an idea. I think I can help."

"What are you going to do?" Sandy asked. She never seen Danny helping someone like that before.

Danny took a deep breath and explains, "Don't tell anyone about this, one of my folks is a psychiatrist. He helps with therapy and stuff. I kinda took some from him and hardly used it since. But I do know something that might work."

"I'll take that to the grave," Putzie promised and then Danny came closer to Jan and then says, "I think I can help. Just close your eyes and listen to me."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to."

Danny then tells Jan soothingly, "Close your eyes, and picture this. It'll work. I promise."

She hiccuped again and closed her eyes trusting him. Danny then explains, "Your standing with us, and the rest of the gang is on the other side with the RV. They had been fighting. Until they all missed each other." He noticed she stopped crying. It's starting to become silent. It's starting to work. "They apologized and then finally got back together again. And they made their way to Vegas to spend wonderful times playing illegal games, swimming in pools, and most importantly, look out for each other."

Then suddenly it became really silent except crickets chirping outside the tent.

"Jan?" Putzie asked as the three looked at his girlfriend to see if she's alright. She was all snuggled up into him sound asleep.

"It worked..." Putzie smiles and Sandy puts her hand on her shoulder and kissed Jan's head before going back to the position she was sleeping in.

Danny stroked her hair as Putzie thanked him. "Thanks man. I owe ya one."

Danny replies, "No. Jan helped us find a way. Now it's my turn to return a favor."

He smiled and kissed Jan on the forehead. Danny squeezed her hand and rubs with his thumb affectionately, and then went back to his side to Sandy. Putzie felt Jan cuddle into him more and sighed contently in her sleep. He smiled and then laid her back down. He looked around for a nearby blanket and put it over her body.

Sandy asks Danny whispering, "I never seen you like this before Danny. First last night, now this?" She giggles. "I have never seen this side of Danny all my life."

He explains, "While you were sleepin' when we sat by the campfire, the stars came out. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It made me love nature a lot more."

Sandy was shocked but is impressed that her boyfriend became so gentle. Danny gathers her in his arms to kiss. Sandy giggles softly trying not to wake Jan.

"Hey, Putz?" Sandy asked seeing if he's still awake, and Putzie replies, "Yeah..."

She whispers, "I think that maybe we should go talk to them first thing in the morning. I kinda miss the others."

"Yeah... Me too. I hate seeing French like this. I hate seeing my girl like this." He looks down to Jan and back to Sandy. "We should go apologize."

Sandy looks at Frenchy who has been sleeping through all this. They heard her mutter Doody's name in her sleep. "Poor Frenchy..." She sighs sadly and holds her hand. Putzie noticed that and holds her hand before laying down slipping his other hand into Jan's. Danny noticed that too and then held Sandy's and Jan's hand. Before falling back asleep, they never let go of each other since their friendship got even stronger.

Later that night, Rizzo woke Kenickie up and shouts, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

He asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"Time to get a move on!" Rizzo gets up and went out the room and found Sonny, Marty, and Doody in the sofa bed sleeping.

Rizzo shouts, "Wake up! We're moving out!"

Doody asked, "What about Frenchy?"

"And the rest of the gang?" Sonny asked too.

"Who cares about them?" Rizzo shouted. "They got what they deserved since they left us!"

They looked at each other unsure as Rizzo impatiently went to the drivers seat and turned the key in.

"Uh Rizz?" Sonny chuckles nervously and asked, "Didn't someone say something about the headlights not working?"

Rizzo scoffed, "Who cares!"

"Rizz..." Marty tried to talk but Rizzo already started driving. As she does, the RV started going as fast as it can go.

"Rizz!" Doody screamed.

Kenickie shouted, "Rizzo! What the hell did you do?"

Rizzo stammered, "I didn't do anything!"

They all end up screaming until the RV stopped moving when they heard a splash.

The next morning in the tent, Frenchy, Sandy, Danny, Putzie, and Jan were all sleeping on top of each other still holding each other's hands since the tent is still too small with blankets on them. Danny's hand is in Sandy's, her's in Frenchy's, her's in Putzie's, his in Jan's, and her's in Danny's.

Frenchy is the first to awake. She realized Putzie's head is on her leg. She gently removed his head and laid him on the ground.

She crawled out and stretched adjusting her eye sight to the brightness of the sun. And she suddenly noticed the RV is gone. She searches around and then went back in the tent to wake the others.

"Guys! Wake up! The RV's gone!"

Jan who's on Putzie's chest, opened her eyes and asked, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

The rest awoke. Sandy was on Danny and immediately crawled out followed by the rest.

Putzie suddenly frowned. "they left us."

Danny looks around.

Jan sighed sadly, "Now what are we going to do?"

Sandy called, "Hey! Guys?" She pointed down right, "I don't they left us."

They came to her and looked down the cliff to see the RV stuck in the river with people pushing it.

One of them looked up and shouted, "HEY! CAN WE GET A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"YEAH! WE CAN'T GET IT OUT!"

"I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

They all realized where those voices were coming from. It was half of the gang.

"You know. I kinda miss Kenickie. It's not the same without him." Danny said sadly.

Sandy nodded. "Yeah."

Frenchy sighs, "I miss Doody..."

Danny looked at them and then they all nodded agreeing on getting back together again. He looked back and shouts, "WE'RE COMING!"

Then they all follow him down the not-so steep hill to them.

Kenickie came forward as Danny and the rest of the gang reaches the RV.

"I'm sorry man." Kenickie says and then held out his hand.

Danny took it and shook it. "I forgive you."

Then they both laughed and hugged for a moment until they broke apart and Kenickie combs his hair.

Doody came out from behind the RV and then spotted Frenchy. He screamed, "FRENCHY!"

Frenchy heard her name and then realized it was Doody. She screamed back, "DOODY!"

They both came running to each other and then embraced so tight they can't breathe.

The rest of the gang hugged each other apologizing and forgiving.

"Oh! Ain't it great!" Frenchy giggles, "The whole gang's back together again!"

Everyone cheered and Rizzo shouted, "Enough of this mushy crap! We got an RV to push!"

Everyone all worked together to push the RV. It was minutes until it was out of the water.

Danny asked Kenickie, "You wanna drive Kenickie?"

He smiled as a reply and took his keys.

The rest all got packed in the RV and Kenickie drives the it away.

Now things got better again. All couples cuddle with their loved ones like all of this never happened.

"When we get outta here! We're gonna be in Vegas in no time!" Danny shouted, and then something came into his head that he forgot to ask something important.

"Hey Kenickie?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did the RV end up in the river in the first place..."


End file.
